1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an agitator used in a floor nozzle for a vacuum cleaner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In an agitator of this type, a brush is implanted along a circumferential surface of a rotor. Dust on a surface to be cleaned, for example, a carpet are scraped by the brush and are introduced into the floor nozzle by the suction of the electric cleaner. However, string-like dust such as lint is entrained around the brush and becomes entangled around the overall agitator to degrade its desired function. Also, the removal of the string is troublesome and labourious.
In order to cope with this problem, instead of the brush implanted along the circumferential surface of the rotor of the agitator, there has been proposed a structure in which lips each having a number of projections on at least one surface thereof and made of molding materials such as soft vinyl chloride resin or the like, or flexible materials such as chloroprene rubber or the like are provided around the circumferential surface of the rotor. With this arrangement, it has been possible to eliminale a problem of lint entangled around the circumferential surface of the rotor, but the lips which are made of soft chloride vinyl resin wear out in a relative short time. Thus, there is a problem in durability. Also, if the lips are made of chloroprene rubber or the like, carbon black which has been added thereto in order to reinforce the rubber contaminates the floor surface with a black color. Thus the prior art cleaner has suffered from various problems.